


Need

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Black Flag, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Het, Oral, Pirates, Reader fic - Freeform, Rough Sex, Self Insert, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward arrives back from a mission and normally the first thing he does is look you up for some fun. Things are not quite the same this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a rough and demanding sex with Edward prompt.

 

 

They have been gone for _days_.

A quick trip, Edward had reassured you with his usual arrogant air and a quick probing kiss that had threatened to spark into something more, until he was reluctantly torn away by the rancorous jeering of his men.

You shouldn’t worry so much, you knew. Kenway was a big boy, more than capable of taking care of himself. He was a pirate for heaven’s sake! And you were not his mother. He had been in trouble plenty of times and always manages to wriggle out of it, slyer than any fox. You trust Adéwalé to look out for him as the crew of Edward’s ship is a good one, better than some.

However, a quick scan of the port in Nassau confirmed what you already knew; the Jackdaw still wasn’t back in dock. You were concerned, there was no denying it.

It was also incredibly and uncomfortably quiet in the tropical New Providence Island. Edward had taken Charles Vane with him, and with Thatch off preparing for his retirement, there was a distinct lack of the usual rowdiness in the taverns.

It was hard to sleep in the warm sticky air, especially in the evenings without the frequent visits from a blonde scruffy head gracing the pillows at your side. Although you both agreed to limit your relationship to enjoyment and pleasure, there were times when you and Edward were both happy to simply be in each other’s company. Where the pirate once turned up for sex, you could have an equally fun evening drinking or talking or simply curled up dozing in bed.

Gazing out along the beach, Thatch’s deep booming voice absent from sea shore made the place seem deathly quiet. No one had bothered to light a bonfire and the few pirates drunkenly singing shanties seemed a little lacklustre. You idly wonder if Edward and Charles had convinced the notorious Blackbeard to come back to Nassau and postpone a quiet life yet. The infamous, almost demonic, pirate was certainly needed, and the continuing threat of British soldiers loomed heavily across the whole Bahamas.

Sighing inwardly, you resign yourself to another night alone as you shut yourself up in your little wooden hut by the beach. Blowing out most of the candles, save a few, you get ready for bed.

Edward’s unexpected arrival at your door late at night came as a shock, and a rather pleasant surprise. If he had been away for any period of time on pirate business, then Kenway usually greeted you with a smug knowing smirk, beautiful blue eyes twinkling in mischief, a bottle of something in one hand and a pretty trinket as a gift for you in the other. But his appearance in the dark of your doorway was out of the ordinary. Edward was dishevelled, blond hair hanging in strings down his collar. He smelled of salt water so strongly, it was as if he only just stepped out of the sea. You run your eyes down his blue and white tunic in horror, it was a mess, blood and scorch marks all over it. Pupils wide and face haggard, no smile graces the pirate’s rugged features when you answer the door.

'Edward?' You enquire, shocked. But he says nothing, only stares at you, or stares past you more like.

Something is very wrong. You pause, glancing over his appearance and wondering what had happened to him. He is alive, that is a small blessing. Your eyes roam over his body, checking for any serious injuries, unsure what to do. Edward looks tired, body weary, he is possibly in shock.

Your lips part, there are so many other questions you want to ask but can’t quite bring yourself to voice them; you have no idea where to start. You are about to offer him a seat, get him some rum, a warm bath might help and he can tell you what is wrong, but you don’t get the chance.

Edward pushes you roughly back through the doorway of the small wooden hut as he stalks into the room, kicking the door shut behind him with enough force that it rattles on its hinges. His touch is reverent, rough and unforgiving. Large palms, calloused from years of sword practice and manual labour, scrape and abuse the bare skin it touches. His lips are on yours, harsh, demanding.  He uses your surprise to his advantage, tongue snaking into your mouth as you squeal in shock, still gasping from the force of his body knocking into you. Plunging too deep, you choke; pushing against him but Edward doesn't halt or pull back, continuing his pillage of your mouth with no thought for your need to breathe.

You manage to pull away slightly, gasping for breath and gaze wandering his rugged face. Edwards’s eyes are dark and hooded, he is lost in the moment, wrapped in his own need and urgency. You wonder if he is even registering what he is doing. Those blue eyes stare unblinking, and you have a feeling they are looking right through you. His hands are on your hips without ceremony, tugging at clothing, but to no avail.

'Edward.' You breathe against his lips as they descend to yours again, swallowing your words and protests.  You get caught up in the act, enjoying the feel of him against your body and you can’t help but press back against him.

When his mouth relents you try once more.

‘Edward, what is wrong?’

The pirate doesn’t respond and instead buries his head in the crook of your neck, lips now attacking the sensitive flesh there and causing you to shiver as little tendrils of pleasure begin to uncoil throughout your body. He feels cold, lips leeching warmth from your skin as they press urgently against you. The rough stubble of Edward’s beard scratches uncomfortably against your skin and you almost pull away but his tongue trails a long wet line from your collar to your chin and you end up wrapping your arms around him, clinging to him in need.

He smells of sea water and rum and an underlying tang of male sweat that is not entirely unappealing. Your brain is becoming hazy from his embrace, pleasure overriding the need to think but a little part at the back of your mind is still worried as to how he got in such a state, clothes dirty and damp, stained with blood, and you really hope that the blood is not his, but so far you have only seen minimal cuts across bare bits of flesh. And he wouldn’t be so keen on all this if he was really injured seriously, would he?

You can’t move to check his wellbeing further, locked in his embrace, Edward’s hands paw endlessly, mouth fleeting rapidly and aimlessly over any inch of bare skin he can reach leaving you panting and desperate for more. This isn’t like him and you don’t like that he isn’t talking to you.

You try and place your palms on his cheeks to drag his face to look at you, but Edward’s voice growls lowly against your collar, warm breath puffing against your skin.

'Don't deny me, lass. I need this. I need you.'  

He sounds desperate, voice hoarse. You didn't want to deny him; you had just been surprised at his demeanour. A poor result from his missions always raises his temper, and Edward was prone to bouts of heavy drinking that only resulted in days of inactivity and listlessness. But this, this was passion and need and want. It was just sex and the closeness of another body. He wanted to take out his frustration on you and by the pleasurable swooping sensation in your stomach, your body was reacting positively.

Teeth sink firmly into your shoulder, nipping, and you gasp in response, fingers tangling in the pirate’s hair, scratching against his scalp, but Edward doesn’t seem to notice or care. His gaze meets yours briefly, it is dark and dangerous, and for a moment you wonder if you told him no would he really stop. Despite his, and the others fearsome reputation, it is the first time you have looked at the pirate and actually felt afraid of the man he is.

Without waiting for a response from you, you find yourself hurried backwards by his stronger body, pushed unceremoniously until the back of your knees collide with the low wooden bed frame. There is strength there, you are quickly reminded, strength that you have no way of combatting or matching.

Edward shoves you sharply, resulting in a cry of surprise as you tumble backwards landing on the bed with a slight bounce on the soft mattress. Dazed and stomach churning, he is suddenly on top of you with a low feral growl, pinning your body under his. Solid, muscled weight covers you, knocking the air from your lungs as you sink deeper into the bedding under Edward's bulk.

A seeking mouth meets yours desperately, feeding at you, drawing your cries of protest and pleasure so that they are lost in his mouth. You try to wrap your arms around him and the pirate snarls in response, grabbing your wrists hard enough to bruise and pinning your arms down while his lips, and tongue, and teeth return to their task.  

After a few moments Edward relents, hands sliding from their almost painful grip on your wrists to lace fingers with your own but he keeps your hands pinned to the bed. You can feel his palms sweat against yours, the gentle thud of his pulse and you buck upwards, rubbing the length of your body back and forth along his. You long to touch him, slide your hands over the smooth texture of his skin. His mouth on you is wonderful but other more intimate parts of your body are feeling a little neglected. Sharpe weapons and rough texture clothing dig into you even through your own garments as you writhe under him. His body, his smell, his touch is all around you, assaulting your senses until all you can do is pant and wiggle, begging with your body movements for more.

Edward rises for a few moments, pulling back, and you suddenly feel empty without the solid press of his body above you. Looming over you, he gets to his knees, tugging the straps and buckles of his gun and knife belts. You stayed pinned watching him struggle, long fingers fumbling in frustration and unable to rid himself of his clothing quick enough.

Rising to a sitting position, you reach out carefully to help, hands sliding delicately over his shaking ones to try and calm him, but those blue crystal eyes flash dangerously, his voice cruel and harsh. One word _'down'_ and you unhesitantly return to your sprawled position on the bed, body tight and poised, eager for his next touch.

With a frustrated snarl, Edward jerks most of this clothing off. A long billowy shirt and cream breeches are all that hides his stunningly tanned and muscled body now and you lick your lips in anticipation, remembering the dips and curves of his muscles, the days when he lay back on the bed and let your fingers wander how they wanted, until he became too aroused and the casual innocent touches became more serious and sexual.

A last buckle is caught at his waist, refusing to budge. You almost gasp, eyes wide, when the pirate withdraws a large knife from his discarded clothing, cutting the offending leather with a violent swish. The broken equipment is tossed to the floor and it’s disconcerting to see him be so uncharacteristically careless with his things.

Free from his equipment, Edward is on you again but only for the briefest of moments. His loose shirt catches and gets in the way and he cannot get into a comfortable enough position between your legs. He is forced to rise up and rip the shirt off over his head, flinging the offending garment across the room with force and an angry scowl.

Your own clothing is afforded similar care and Edward’s hands grab at you, wriggling under them, eager to touch skin on skin.

You find your own hands full of warm torso, your nails digging into the bulge of muscles in his upper arms as his mouth and tongue drive you crazy. His skin is soft, pliant under your touch with an underlying layer of hard muscle that flexes as his body rocks above you.

You are pretty sure you can hear the tear of fabric, seems splitting under strong insistent hands and your body rocks with the force of their removal.  You suddenly feel very exposed and vulnerable as cool air tickles along your skin, your clothing hanging in tatters off of your shoulders as you are almost completely bare to him.

The pirate’s groan is needy and eyes darken once he exposes your breasts. Abandoning his attack on your mouth Edward focuses on your peaking nipples, lavishing attention on them until your back is arching and faint tingling feeling sparks between your legs.  The blond stubble on his chin scratches the soft breast tissue as his tongue circles your areola and flicks over the hardened sensitive bud. A sharp cry of pain leaves your lips as Edward captures one nipple between his teeth, tugging just enough to stretch the skin. As you pull away from him, surprised at his uncharacteristic roughness, he relents, but is not happy about it.

Palms force your legs apart, wider, almost painfully, and Edward begins loosening the front ties of his breeches with one hand. His over excitement and eagerness is making this a difficult task much like the rest of his clothing.

You watch him, running your eyes over the strong lines of his body as you have done many times before. You trace each tattoo standing out in relief against gently tanned skin. The strong jaw that you can feel every movement with each kiss, the broken nose, those blue, blue eyes outlined in dark kohl, everything about him is stunning including his passions, his temper, but also his easy laugh and bright smile.

Out of patience, Edward wriggles those tight trousers down to mid-thigh. The sight of him hard and ready almost takes your breath away, despite seeing this many times before. His cock is flushed angry red, jutting straight out from his body, straining and twitching all on its own. It looks so heavy, so ready.

Edward collapses back on top of your naked body, pushing roughly against you. You delight in the feel of his skin against yours, bucking up to meet him, moaning in pleasure into his mouth that is firmly clamped on your own. He is like a possessed man, lips and hands everywhere but never quite making their mind up where to hover for any length of time. You can feel tension singing down every muscle, his arms and thighs quivering in readiness.

Edward’s hips buck forwards sharply, pushing against your groin but this coupling has been fast, hurried. You have had no foreplay and when he pushes between your legs there is no wet slick to welcome him or help slide easily to your entrance. A low groan is the response, frustrated, as if it is somehow your fault, as if just like his awkward clothing everything is conspiring against him to take what he wants quickly. The velvety soft skin of his cock brushes your thigh and you squirm. You are not sure how you can tell but he looked harder in that moment, a little dribble of clear pre-cum escaping the tip to trail along your bare skin.

Pushing himself up enough to glance down the length of your body, Edward licks his fingers until they are wet and glistening before rubbing them across the head of his cock, coating it with saliva.

You swallow hard, watching him do it, anticipating his next move. Watching Edward touch himself is an incredibly erotic sight. He licks his fingers greedily again and suddenly you are moaning in pleasure at his touch as those thick, warm fingers part the outer lips of your pussy and spread the wetness across your clit before aiming lower to the entrance of your body.

You clench in eagerness as those rough fingers probe you, the sheer act of him not caring if you are aroused or not, is itself a turn on. His desperation is uncommon and you know deep down there is something very wrong but all he seems to want right now is sex.

Your stomach flutters as his wet fingers caress you briefly, fleetingly, but are gone far too soon. Your hips buck towards his touch but Edward is more concerned in simply preparing you, he's not really focused on your pleasure, more on his need.

His body covers yours again, settling his weight firmly so that your breasts are crushed against his muscled chest. He's has used just  enough spit to ease his entrance, the tip of his cock presses more easily against your pussy but it is still not quite enough.

You moan as the pirate pushes forward uncompromisingly with all the strength of his hips. You wriggle, uncomfortable, there is resistance from your unaroused body but Edward is relentless. You can almost imagine a pop at the wider head of his cock finally forces its way, and the rest of him soon follows until buried deep inside of you, a satisfied feral growl rumbling through his throat and chest.

Your cry out in his ear is part, pleasure and part discomfort. It's not exactly painful but with no foreplay you can feel the tight push and pull of every inch of his thick long cock. You feel awkwardly and tight full, Edward doesn't pause, pulling out and plunging deeply back into you with all the force of his back and hips. His actions tear muffled whimpers from your lips.

Unfocused blue eyes stare into yours.

‘Did that hurt?’ His voice is thick, low and raspy.

You don’t know what to say, the man looking at you isn’t Edward. You only nod, ‘A little.’

He does it again, to prove a point, a rough buck of his hips into your tight body that arches your back, head thrown back against the pillows. He enjoyed that, the look on his face…he enjoyed that it hurt you, just a little.

On the one hand it's not enjoyable, you like a little build up first, his long fingers massaging your body is always welcome and you have no idea where he learned to do the things with his mouth between your legs, and Edward never shies away from the act. But on the other hand there is pleasure to be had. There is friction; lots of intense friction and every millimetre of your inner walls are caressed as he moves back and forth. You are deriving enjoyment from his need, the small pleasurable groans, breath raspy in your ear encouraging you, begging you. The way his body clings to you, teeth bared against your neck, his inability to hold back, this is a desperation you haven’t really seen from him before. It’s as if he can’t get enough of you.

Edwards’s fingers dig into the naked flesh of your backside, cupping your arse and preventing you wriggling away from him, but also serving to drag you to meet his sharp thrusting hips. You scrape your nails down his back, tracing the line of his muscles while you moan breathy encouragement in his ear.

His actions are just beginning to draw some pleasure as your body becomes more excited by his rough treatment. Just as you start wanting more not less, Edward cums, finishing with a loud groan. Lean hips that has pummelled so relentlessly into you suddenly still, his body tight and tense above you, practically humming with energy.

Edwards breathing is ragged in your ear, he is still sheathed inside of you, and the weight of him is beginning to make it hard for you to breathe. You try and nudge the pirate off of you but your actions are going unnoticed.

Eventually he moves, rolling to one side just enough to lie beside you on the bed, chest is rising and falling rapidly. You are left panting and shocked by the quick, rough coupling, body still half way between pleasure and pain, surprised he ended as quickly as he started.

You try and move, roll over to curl against the side of him. His body glistens with sweat and he is breathing heavy.  Edward tucks you under his arm and pulls you close, his expression unusually sombre but there's a little more of the relaxed teasing pirate present than there was before. His eyes are still wide and dilated but they are slightly softer, lines around his mouth and eyes relaxed.

You wince slightly as you move, muscles in your stomach and much lower protesting their ill treatment, rubbing your wrists that feel bruised from where he grabbed you.

'I'm sorry.' Edward mutters against your temple as he gently kisses your head.

There are going to be bruises on your skin, you can tell.

'It's fine.’ You say, not sure if you are managing to convey an entirely neutral tone.

'I-I just needed you. Badly. I wanted to taste you, cover you in the smell of me to mark you as mine.

'I'm yours already.' You murmur reassuringly.

Edward rolls onto his side facing you.  His kiss is gentler, lips soft and delicately exploring the contours of your mouth. A warm hand lightly skims across your collar and down between your breasts, fingertips barely caressing your skin. Every small hair stands to attention, goosebumps rippling across your flesh. Even this touch is different, calm, almost feather light, as he traces the curve of your breasts, your ribs and down to your hips.

'Let me make it up to you.'

Edward’s voice is low and intimate as he rolls you gently on your back and curls around the side of your body. Large palms ease your thighs apart and you almost groan in anticipation. Your body is already worked up from his earlier ministrations, disappointed you didn’t get your release along with him, and was practically purring in need. Your legs fall open easily, encouraging the pirate to explore deeper.

A rough male palm covers your groin, fingers running along the lips of your pussy and circling your clit in a slow, teasing manner. Parting your folds with his fingers, Edward exposes the little nub from its hood, stroking gently, caressing it until engorged and excitedly flushed with blood. Thumb continuing its caress, his fingers dip lower teasing the dripping opening of your body. Without pause, two fingers delve inside of you as his mouth descends to your own, your moan of pleasure lost and muffled.

Your legs part even wider trying to draw him closer, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling his body across yours.  You want to feel the comforting weight of him holding you, pushing your body into the bed again.

Edwards to hooks one of your legs between both of his, holding you in place while his fingers plunder your body with the same delicious skill that his tongue is doing with your mouth.

Sweating and shaking, your orgasm ripples outward from your very centre leaving you crying and bucking against him. Edward is relentless, his touch doesn't stop, even as you try and wriggle away, over stimulated and over sensitive. You are trapped in his embrace as he continues working through your orgasm with dexterously nimble fingers.

You breathe a sigh of relief when those fingers slide from deep inside you and his thumb stops its firm circling motion of your swollen clit. The pressure between your legs abates slightly, feeling pleasurably loose and relaxed after its release. 

Your peace is short lived however as the pirates blond head skims down your naked body with surprising speed, pausing only to flick his warm wet tongue over your hardened nipples. His lips ghost over your exposed skin causing unavoidable shivering.

Your stomach flutters under his lips, you know exactly where he is going and what he is intending and your sex throbs at the thought. You hear him inhale as he reaches between your legs and your breath catches in your throat. Trailing his tongue in one slow swipe along your wet pussy from opening to clit, your hips automatically strain off the bed.

Moaning you arch up towards Edward until he is forced to half lie his upper body across your thighs in order to keep you still enough to continue. He rolls his eyes upwards to meet your gaze, it’s too erotic a sight, him smirking at you, that blonde head nestled between your legs and pink tongue darting out to taste you.

You groan and writhe for him and Edward obliges your need by probing further, bathing every inch of you in the wetness from his mouth. Your fingers automatically tangle in his hair, torn between pushing his face against you harder, desperately wanting more, and dragging him away because your body can’t quite take all this pleasure.

It feels good, _too_ good, a completely different sensation from thick rough fingers. His tongue moves quicker, easier and in ways fingers just can’t do.

Edward sucks your sensitive nub between his lips and _flicks_ and God, your brain all but shuts down! Your stomach spasms with every lick, teetering on the edge of another powerful release. Hips thrusting up towards him, all that matters is the incredible sensation between your legs.

'Please Edward.' You find yourself begging in breathy murmurs. 

He doesn’t deny you, tongue continuing its sensuous dance across your swollen flesh. He delves lower; sliding inside you just a fraction, wiggling his tongue in a way that you swear was deeper inside of you than that appendage could possibly have reached.

He is relentless, pushing you towards an even more intense orgasm than last time. You buck uncontrollably on the bed but Edward is unforgiving, affording no let-up in stimulation until you are a panting mess of tightly coiled energy ready to explode. Your clit is screaming in sensation, pushed to the edge of its endurance until the pleasure has almost become a painful ache. He seems determined to focus everything out other than the two of you and you should really be more concerned about what happened earlier and the state of him but you can’t quite pull coherent thought enough to ask him to stop.

He rumbles, a deep low noise reverberating through his broad check and stubble jaw. The action adds to your stimulation and it’s too much, body convulsing, folding in on itself in a  wave of pleasure rippling from deep inside your groin all the way to your toes. Your nipples tingle and thighs squeeze shut. Edward doesn’t seem to mind the fact you nearly crushed his head. He smirks as much as possible with his mouth still clamped over you, administering small little aftershock with his tongue.

He releases your aching clit with a final suck, drawing the flesh between his lips so that he can get another little whimper out of you as you gasp and scream for him.

You watch him crawl back up your body through hazy, lust tired eyes. Edward pauses, giving you a slow, sensuous kiss, you can taste the musky, slightly salty mixture that must be his cum and yours, and settles on his back on the bed. Both of you lie there panting and sweating, recovering from the quick intensity of it all.

 

 

Edward lies staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling, you can tell his mind is not really here and something is still very wrong. The sex seemed to provide a moment of needed distraction, but the distant look in his eyes is back. He seems content to lie in silence but it is an uncomfortable silence, not like the pair of you have been happy to share before, and you can’t stand it.

You roll onto your side, cradling his firm muscled body against the front of you. Silently, and without even looking in your direction, the pirate lifts his arm to tuck you closer.

'What was all that about?' You ask him softly. But Edward remains quite for an achingly long amount of time.

'Edward!' You shake him gently; he’s beginning to scare you.

'Thatch is dead.' He says, trying to sound deadpan but you hear the quiver in his voice and those crystal blue eyes are far too wide, blinking back unsheathes tears.

You can't believe it. Shocked, upset, you don’t even know what to say.  Thatch seemed like he would live forever. ‘Only the good die young’ he had joked, laughing in that booming voice, saying that that he would live to be a hundred then. How could Thatch be gone?

That was what was wrong with Edward when he arrived at your door. You don’t take it personally, Thatch was his best friend and you can only imagine how hard he is taking it.

'I'm so sorry.' You offer, not that it will do much.

'What happened?' You enquire gently thinking that maybe talking about it will help

Edward only shakes his head, voice hard.  'It doesn't matter, it's done.'

He sounds bitter, angry, you hope that he will use that anger to make whoever was at fault pay and not loose himself in the bottle.

You don't protest as Edward rolls over on top of you, settling between your legs and pinning you to the bed once more. He's running away, hiding from reality. He’ll need to face it at some point, you know, but you won’t grudge him his distraction for tonight as he palms your breast,  lips caressing the curve of your neck. You stroke the blonde hair out his eyes and there is a look of such sadness there it makes your chest aches. You lean to him to try and kiss it away.


End file.
